The Fall of the Saiyans
The Fall of the Saiyans (超ヤバイ!?超サイヤ人3敗れる!!, Cho Yabai!? Supa Saiyajin 3 yabureru!!) is the thirteenth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-ninth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on November 6, 1996. Its original American air date was February 13, 2004. Summary The episode begins with Baby Vegeta wondering how he managed to miss taking over Mr. Satan, and Mr. Satan reveals that he was hiding inside Majin Buu the entire time. This makes Baby mad, and he decides to destroy Mr. Satan, so Goku tells Majin Buu to get Pan and Mr. Satan to safety. Majin Buu turns them into chocolate and puts them inside his body while flying away. This makes Baby decide to turn his attention to Goku. Baby questions whether or not Goku could destroy everything he loves, and Goku tells him to try him. Goku also tries to talk some sense into Baby. He points out that the Saiyans were destroyed for their crimes, so Baby should not want any more revenge. Baby decides to retaliate by fighting. Goku notices that Baby has gotten much stronger since he can now be inside a Super Saiyan body, but then Trunks and Bulla come flying into play. Goku points out that it is not safe for Bulla to be there because Baby has taken over everyone, but Trunks reveals that he too has been taken over. It is now a 5 on 1 battle against Goku. Baby then tries to convince Goku to join them, but Goku points out that Vegeta would never call him Goku, instead, always calling him Kakarot. As everyone surrounds Goku preparing to turn him into a Tuffle, Baby changes his mind and decides to kill Goku instead. Baby Vegeta powers up and Goku realizes the only way to defeat him is to power up to Super Saiyan 3. The fight begins again, but after throwing a few punches and kicks, Goku finds out his body can not maintain Super Saiyan 3 because its too young. Baby Vegeta takes aim and fires a bunch of energy blasts at Goku, but Goku remains alive. Goku refuses to stop fighting, so Baby continues the fight by blasting Goku with a bunch of energy punches knocking him unconscious into the rocks. Baby thinks he has won, but Goku starts talking and asks Baby to once again reconsider taking over everyone. Baby says he might have if the Saiyan's earlier ancestors had showed his people such mercy, and then decides it is time to kill Goku. All the other Saiyans begin circling around Baby Vegeta and they give him their power. This causes Baby Vegeta to transform into an unstoppable Tuffle. Goku agrees that Baby is now the most powerful being in the universe, but he promises that he will destroy Baby, so Baby punches Goku to make him shut up. Baby then gathers the negative energy from every person on the planet, and he forms a dark Spirit Bomb. Goku can not move, so he appears to die, and Majin Buu says that Goku's energy has completely disappeared. Pan and Mr. Satan refuse to believe that Goku has died, but can they find some way to stop Baby for good? Battles *Goku vs. Super Baby Vegeta Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT